


В ножнах

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Эрик чувствует себя тигром, запертым в клетке, или пойманной в сети акулой. А иногда он напоминает себе меч, ржавеющий в своих ножнах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ножнах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheathed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509760) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> Большое спасибо Леориэль и Трикстеру за бесконечную шлифовку этого перевода! Вы герои, серьезно.

Иногда Эрик чувствует себя тигром, запертым в клетке, или пойманной в сети акулой. А иногда он напоминает себе меч, ржавеющий в своих ножнах.

Большую часть жизни он провел в пути, в непрестанной слежке, — и если ему приходилось задерживаться где-то надолго, то Эрик никогда не тратил это время впустую: он лишь выжидал удачный момент. 

Само ожидание не проблема, но тяжело ждать и не знать, для чего он это делает. Раньше Эрик сказал бы, что с ожиданием в его жизни покончено, что теперь у него есть и дело, и новая цель.

Для него невыносимо сидеть на месте. 

***

Когда ему есть чем себя занять, дела идут неплохо, но вот выходные превращаются в пытку.

Чарльз считает, что выходные должны быть похожи на выходные, и потому отказывается делать на эти дни строгое расписание (хотя нельзя сказать, что в остальные дни их расписание хоть отдаленно напоминает строгое), да и сам отсыпается вдоволь.

Обычно нет ничего страшного в том, что Чарльз валяется в постели до полудня, а то и на часик-другой подольше, но сегодня с самого утра моросит дождь. Можно смириться с дождем или с холодом, но не с тем и другим одновременно. Чем мерзнуть в мокрой одежде, хуже только голодать, так что Эрику приходится отказаться от привычной утренней пробежки. Вместо этого он все утро бессмысленно шляется по особняку Чарльза, читает книги в его библиотеке и поглощает его еду. 

Наконец, больше не в силах выносить безделье, он возвращается в спальню. Похоже, Чарльз и не шевельнулся с тех пор, как Эрик оставил его — даже не сменил позы; так и лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Даже странно, как Чарльз до сих пор не задохнулся. Из-под одеяла торчат его босые ноги. 

Уже не в первый раз Эрик задумывается, почему вообще его терпит. Чарльз в быту настолько беспомощен — а может, и настолько ленив, — что неспособен даже рубашку себе погладить. (Причем Эрик скорее поставил бы на лень, учитывая любимые доводы Чарльза в их вечном споре о том, кто именно должен гладить рубашки: «Не все из нас могут двигать утюг одним усилием воли», «Тебе полезна практика» и т.д.). 

Разве подобный человек может вызывать у него уважение? Эрику отвратительна лень — как чужая, так и своя собственная. Но все же…

— Тебе пора вставать. 

— Мммм, — бормочет в подушку Чарльз. 

«Кровать слишком удобная. Извини». 

На мгновение Эрик задумывается над тем, как его поднять. Во-первых, можно просто сорвать одеяло, но судя по прошлому опыту, это вряд ли хорошо кончится. Подобные сюрпризы Чарльз воспринимает куда резче, чем Эрик воспринимает вообще все, случившееся в его жизни, — он умеет решать проблемы с опасной, текучей грацией, годами оттачиваемой до совершенства. Иногда их перепалки довольно забавны, но сегодня как-то не хочется ссориться. 

Второй вариант выглядит куда более многообещающим. 

Приняв решение, Эрик начинает раздеваться: стягивает рубашку через голову и аккуратно вешает ее на спинку стула. Он двигается медленно, не спеша, прекрасно зная, что хоть Чарльз и подтрунивает иногда над его щепетильностью, но все равно наслаждается шоу. 

Впрочем, шоу подразумевает, что Чарльз по крайней мере смотрит, а не валяется в постели с закрытыми глазами, как, нахмурившись, замечает Эрик. После этого он без особых изысков сбрасывает брюки и нижнее белье, подходит к кровати и залезает под одеяло.

Постель нагрета чужим теплом, и чем ближе он придвигается, тем сильнее его обдает соблазнительным жаром. Эрик кладет руку Чарльзу между лопаток и шепчет, задевая губами ухо:

— Пора вставать.

— Хмфп, — откликается Чарльз, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места.

Закатив глаза, Эрик прикусывает мочку его уха и начинает посасывать, часто и громко дыша. Обычно Чарльз сразу же и с большим энтузиазмом откликается на ласку, о чем Эрик прекрасно знает. Он даже порыкивает пару раз, помня, насколько Чарльза это заводит. 

— Ммм, — тянет он, когда Эрик начинает гладить его спину. «Прекрасно, просто прекрасно».

Эрик не останавливается, и Чарльз начинает ерзать под его прикосновениями, выражая свое одобрение многочисленными «о да» и «ммм». Волной накатывают чужие ощущения — жаркий воздух, шум над ухом, теплая рука, оглаживающая спину, лицо практически сплавилось с подушкой в одно целое, совершенно потрясающе…

Только тогда до Эрика доходит: Чарльз совсем не намерен вставать. 

«Ну нет, теперь мне _ещё_ удобнее. Предпочту оставить все как есть, если ты не возражаешь».

Эрик ещё как возражает, и если бы его так не распалила прелюдия, он бы прямо сейчас раздраженно встал с кровати и нашел бы себе другое занятие (хотя делать решительно нечего). Но Эрик возбужден ничуть не меньше Чарльза, и у него нет никакого желания доводить себя до разрядки в одиночестве.

— Ммм, — комментирует Чарльз. «Отлично». Когда Эрик прикусывает мочку, он добавляет: «А так лучше».

Вскоре Эрику надоедает ласкать его ухо — когда Чарльз никак не участвует в процессе, это чертовски скучно. Так что он отодвигается, игнорируя чужие протесты («Мне холодно!»), затем целует его шею; залазит под одеяло и в темноте продолжает цепочку поцелуев вдоль плавной линии позвоночника. 

Все указания Чарльза — «Здесь помедленнее», «Ох, повтори» — Эрик игнорирует, пока не доходит до чувствительного местечка над копчиком. Здесь он решает задержаться: не потому, что Чарльз этого попросил или потребовал, а как раз наоборот — тот ограничился бессвязным мысленным бурчанием в духе «Делай, что хочешь, мне все равно». 

Что сложного в том, чтобы сформулировать просьбу, если для этого тебе не надо даже размыкать губ? Неожиданно Эрик ухмыляется, уткнувшись в чужую спину. Он прикусывает, лижет и сосет полоску кожи над копчиком, полностью отдавшись своему занятию, пока мычание в подушку не превращается в полноценные стоны. 

Чарльз мог бы весь день так пролежать, но Эрик не настолько терпелив. И как только шепот на краю сознания просит его _никогда_ не останавливаться, Эрик подается назад — ухмыльнувшись, когда Чарльз начинает слабо протестовать, — протягивает руку и ловит банку с вазелином, которая слетает с тумбочки прямо ему в ладонь. Открутив крышку, он смазывает пальцы и, не дав вазелину нагреться, тянется к заднице Чарльза ( _идеальной_ заднице Чарльза: сложно удержаться и не погладить эти ягодицы), после чего сразу же засовывает два пальца внутрь без особых церемоний или предупреждения. Чарльз сжимается вокруг его пальцев, что-то неразборчиво шипит — как будто не может выбрать между «Ублюдок» и «Оох», остановившись в итоге на чем-то среднем, — и Эрик ухмыляется ещё шире. 

Он вновь касается губами чувствительного местечка на спине и двигает пальцы в одном ритме со своим ртом. Вскоре Чарльз, несмотря на все старания не принимать активного участия в процессе, начинает тереться о простыни и насаживаться на его пальцы. 

Если бы Чарльз приподнялся хоть немного, думает он, хотя бы встал на колени, можно было бы взять его член в свободную руку и мастурбировать ему в том же ритме, доведя его до оргазма ртом, пальцами внутри и рукой на члене…

«Это слишком сложно», — замечает Чарльз. 

Эрик больше не злится на его леность, скорее получает удовольствие. Раньше он и представить себе не мог, как сильно его возбуждает, когда Чарльз лежит под ним вот так — невероятно податливый и уязвимый, так же, как разум Эрика все время уязвим перед его даром.

Собственное дыхание вдруг кажется слишком громким, как будто все вокруг отражает и усиливает звук, возвращается эхом. 

Он вынимает пальцы, опять тянется к банке с вазелином и пару раз проводит скользкой ладонью по своему члену; затем устраивается сверху, разводит ягодицы и плавно скользит внутрь. Несколько секунд Эрик не двигается, привыкая к жару и тесноте вокруг члена — Чарльз сжимается туже, чем вокруг пальцев, как же хорошо, — а потом начинает толкаться внутрь. 

— Ммм, — стонет Чарльз. Его мысли становятся бессвязным набором ощущений: трение простыней об эрекцию, тяжелые со сна конечности, растягивающий его изнутри член, — и последнее подстегивает не меньше, чем знание, что Чарльз покоряется ему и…

«А это вряд ли», — приходит ответ, и Эрик на мгновение сбивается с ритма. Затем он делает вид, что ничего не слышал, и ускоряет темп, сильнее толкаясь в податливое тело, лишая возможности связно мыслить. 

Чарльз в ответ стонет все громче и громче, и хотя подушка приглушает звук, видно, что он уже на грани. Он поворачивает голову так, чтобы ничто не заглушало его стоны, и те звучат ещё громче — не громче обычного, но сейчас на контрасте все кажется удивительно ярким. 

Обычно они не достигают оргазма одновременно: это случалось только пару раз за все месяцы, проведенные вместе. Чарльз не привык сдерживаться и потому кончает раньше, Эрик держится до последнего, пытаясь продлить удовольствие. 

Но как на кубинском пляже Эрик опустил руку по его просьбе, так и сейчас он не может не последовать за ним вниз, вниз, вниз, когда его так страстно и громко зовут. 

Кончив, Эрик падает на кровать, укрыв Чарльза как ещё одно одеяло, и пытается восстановить дыхание. Раскрасневшийся Чарльз только блаженно улыбается, хотя его глаза по-прежнему закрыты (Эрик не знает, из-за лени или упрямства). 

Окончательно придя в себя, Эрик отстраняется и откатывается в сторону. Несколько мгновений он смотрит на Чарльза, затем спрашивает:

— Ты не собираешься вставать?

— Не в ближайшее время, — откликается Чарльз, снова уткнувшись лицом в подушку. «Я слишком хорошо себя чувствую, чтобы вылезать из постели».

Иногда Эрик _действительно_ не может понять, почему до сих пор не возненавидел Чарльза.

Он собирается встать и снова бесцельно пошататься по особняку, пока Чарльз не соизволит составить ему компанию, — но не успевает отбросить одеяло, когда Чарльз поворачивает голову и спрашивает, приоткрыв глаза:

— Ты в самом деле не знаешь, правда?

— Не знаю что, — говорит Эрик. 

— _Понятия_ не имеешь, куда себя деть, когда ты не трахаешься, не дерешься, не бежишь от чего-то. Если у тебя нет конкретной цели, — отвечает Чарльз. 

Эрик ненавидит, когда он так на него смотрит; всегда кажется, будто Чарльз видит его насквозь, хотя и так ясно — чтобы узнать о нем все, Чарльзу вовсе не нужно зрение. 

— Неправда, — отрезает Эрик. Он ведь думал тогда: а что, если бросить Чарльза на пляже, сохранить шлем и пойти своей дорогой, найти себе новую цель, все лучше, чем остаться здесь совсем без ориентиров. 

Чарльз разглядывает его долгое мгновение, потом предлагает:

— Ты слишком раздражительный. Приляг, вздремни.

Эрик фыркает в ответ: днем спят только маленькие дети. 

Он собирается так и сказать, когда Чарльз замечает с ленивой улыбкой: 

— В этом-то вся и прелесть. 

Больше он не говорит ни слова — ни мысленно, ни вслух, но по тому, как сдвигается одеяло, Эрику вдруг ясно: если он продолжать настаивать, то Чарльз уступит, поднявшись с кровати — не потому, что ему так уж хочется, а ради Эрика. 

— Я не смогу уснуть посреди дня, — смягчившись, говорит Эрик, и это тоже уступка с его стороны. 

— Иди сюда, — только и отвечает ему Чарльз.

***

Эрик просыпается спустя три часа с головной болью и кислым привкусом во рту в самом отвратительном настроении, что у него когда-либо было без веской на то причины. Чарльза между тем нигде не видно, хотя Эрик ощущает его радостное и довольное, откровенно раздражающее присутствие на краю своего разума. 

Очевидно, Эрик не создан для семейной жизни — в отличие от Чарльза.

Едва он успевает это подумать, как Чарльз высказывает свое мнение, доносящееся до него вверх по лестнице и через зал сквозь дверь кухни: «Тебе лишь нужно немного практики. И, может быть, будильник в следующий раз».


End file.
